


volleyball practices and the moments in between

by isabeIIa



Series: Osayachi [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inarizaki!Yachi, OsaYachi Week, small timeskips throughout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeIIa/pseuds/isabeIIa
Summary: 986 words of Hitoka watching the boys play, and Osamu asking her about her day
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu & Yachi Hitoka, Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka, Yachi Hitoka & Riseki Heisuke
Series: Osayachi [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	volleyball practices and the moments in between

Hitoka poked her head around the frame, looking through the door at the barely started practice. She stepped into the frame a little more, scanning around for her friend, but someone came running into her, and she was almost knocked over.

Looking over at who had ran into her, it was Miya Atsumu, the second year, both him and his brother had shocked looks on their faces.

"Oh, sorry. Am I in the way?" Hitoka managed to squeak out after a minute of silence.

Atsumu opened his mouth to say something, but Osamu pushed past him and spoke instead. “Not at all, my brother here.” He shot a look at Atsumu, “Just wasn’t watching where he was going, and he’s extremely sorry.” Osamu studied her for a moment. “You’re friends with Riseki-chan, aren’t you?”

She nodded, “Yes, he invited me to come watch practice today..”

“Hmm, I thought I recognised you.” He started walking past her. “Well come in, I’ll show you a few things.”

She followed him in, with Atsumu behind her, and instantly, she felt the atmosphere change. Outside, it was light, the air was chilly, the sun was shining. Inside, it was heavy, the air was warm, the sun didn’t reach the corners of the court.

She saw her friend, Heisuke Riseki, practicing serves at the far end of the court. She saw the captain, Shinsuke Kita, directing the other 1st years, helping with their practice. She saw their schools powerhouse ace, Aran Ojiro, smashing balls over the net.

She watched in awe as everyone didn’t waste a single moment. All their faces were caked in concentration, dedication, motivation.

Osamu stopped so suddenly that Hitoka ran into him, and she would have fallen, had he not grabbed her shoulders to keep her steady. “Sorry, I should’ve given you warning, huh?”

“Oh!” Hitoka hid her red and warm face behind her hands. “No no it’s okay!” She shook her head as she spoke.

He directed her to a seat and gestured to it. “Well, just sit here and watch or something. I’d stay here a little longer but we’re gonna have a practise match.”

Hitoka watched as Osamu joined Atsumu and the rest of the team on the court. She watched as they broke into two groups.   
She watched as the started, they played. She watched the ball fly around the room, she listened to it hit the ground, she listened to the players calling out to each other, communicating, like a team.

She wondered what it was like to be part of a team. To be part of a team who trust each other as much as these boys trust each other. To respect, and even love each other the way these boys do. She wondered what it would be like to be more than she was. More than just a Townsperson B.

It felt like only a few minutes before practice was over, and Hitoka was mildly upset about it. She wanted to watch forever, she never wanted it to stop, but soon enough, she was being shooed out of the hall by the coach. She didn’t have time to say goodbye to anyone.

On her way home she thought about what she had witnessed in the hall, on that court. She thought about it all night, she thought about it as she went to sleep, she thought about it when she woke up.

She was on her way to school the next day when she heard a familiar voice behind her. “Good morning.” She turned her head and saw Osamu and Atsumu walking behind her. Osamu made a face, “Sorry, I didn’t get your name.”

“Oh!” She fell into step with them, smiling. “It’s Hitoka Yachi!” She was beside Atsumu, but after Osamu shifted his position, she was in the middle, with Atsumu to her left and Osamu to her right.

“Okay, Yachi-san..”

She cut him off , “Yacchan, all my friends call me that.”

“Well, Yacchan, how’s your day going so far?”

“Hmm, good I suppose, haven’t really started it properly though.” She looked right ahead as she spoke, making sure both the boys could hear her.

Osamu smiled down at her. “I’ll ask you again this afternoon then.” Hitoka nodded.

“Thanks for asking though, Miya-kun.” 

“Osamu-kun is fine.”

“Okay.”

Halfway through the lunch break, Hitoka heard her name being called out. “Yacchan!” She turned to see Osamu walking up to her, Atsumu and Heisuke in tow.

“Osamu-kun, Heisuke-chan!” She waved at them.

“What about me?” Atsumu asked, sounding mock hurt.

“Miya..”

“Atsumu-kun.” Atsumu cut her off, telling her exactly what she should call him.

“How are you going, Yacchan?” Osamu asked her again.

“I had a good time in English earlier!”

Osamu studied her for a moment. “English? Can you understand it?”

“I understand the theory of it, I’m sure how I’ll be out in the real world, though.” Her face flushed pink. Osamu nodded.

The three boys started going off in the direction of a table with a group of guys, Hitoka followed. The boys sat down at the table in, what Hitoka assumes is, their usual seats, leaving Hitoka standing. She realised it was the boys volleyball club.

“Yacchan, come sit over here.” Osamu called her over to where there was a small space between him and Heisuke. She walked around to the seat, all the boys were watching her, and she was definitely blushing.

First, she put her tray of food down, then, using Osamu’s and Heisuke’s shoulders for support, she climbed into the seat.

“Who’s this?” Hitoshi Ginjima, another 2nd year, asked.

“Hitoka Yachi, but her friends all her Yacchan.” Osamu turned towards Hitoka, “Isn’t that right, Yacchan?”

She nodded her head. “Yes!” She smiled her flustered smile up at all the boys. It must look so strange to an outside person. This tiny 1st year girl sitting with the Powerhouse Volleyball Club of Inarizaki.


End file.
